Seu Sorriso
by mix.luh-chan
Summary: Senti tanto a sua falta" "Tambem senti a sua" "Quer namorar comigo" "Quero" "Adoro seu sorriso"! 'UA'


Mais uma vez desviara o olhar para o fundo da sala, procurando controlar-se para não ir até ele e o abraçar, dizer o quanto sentia sua falta, falta do seu companheirismo, do seu carinho, do seu calor, do seu cheiro, o sorriso e principalmente do quanto a fazia sentir-se aquecida quando estava junto dele. Um lado que ele só ousava mostrar a ela.

Ao observá-lo erguer a cabeça, os olhares se encontraram e nesse momento podia jurar que seu coração iria explodir no peito, corou e desviou o olhar, mas não antes de perceber o belo sorriso que se formou nos belos lábios, finos e bem feitos. Um sorriso que só dava quando estava feliz... Ao seu lado, quando nada podia atrapalhar, quando estavam presos em seu próprio mundo, um mundo só deles, um sorriso só para ela, o sorriso só dela.

Um barulho estridente soou. A aula acabará, troca de horários. Pronto... Hora de enfrentar as feras. Suas amigas.

Sakura Haruno, 16 anos e estudante do 2º ano, rolou os olhos enquanto observava as duas amigas Ino e Tenten conversando e rindo alto e dizendo coisas que, podemos dizer... Inadequadas para o local onde estavam e pelo que pode entender, era alguma coisa entre a escala de "Vai se Fe**a Pucca dos infernos!!", não pode evitar soltar um risinho discreto. Ali estava uma coisa que não mudaria nunca. O companheirismo e jeito peculiar com que levavam a vida – não que concordasse completamente com isso, mas diversão com certeza era uma essencial – e mesmo de longe, observando aquela cena, soube que poderia contar com aquelas duas malucas sempre que precisasse, não só com elas, mas também com o resto de suas amigas. Sorriu quando observou as duas se aproximarem junto com as outras duas amigas: Hinata e Temari. Não pôde segurar uma gargalhada afetada quando viu Ino fazendo uma careta e soltar alguma coisa entre "Ah ta, ate parece que ele aceitou sair com aquela vaca da Karin!!" e "Cala a boca ai o Pucca da lojinha da esquina!"dirigido a colega do lado, que era ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Tenten, o que não era difícil de se imaginar, pois onde tinha Ino falando obscenidades, tinha que estar Tenten. Ino podia ter problemas para conter sua maldita boca suja nas horas impróprias e ser sarcástica às vezes, mas estaria sempre lá, quando precisasse, não importava à hora.

– Ow... Que tal se agente combinar de ir assistir um filme nesse fim de semana? – Hinata perguntou baixinho a Sakura quando observou a professora de inglês entrar porta adentro.

– É que agente tava conversando ali, – Ino começou – ai eu falei que temos que sair mais juntas, porque esse negocio de sair só com os namorados não ta colando. Alem do mais... – o olhar de Ino se encaminhou discretamente para Sasuke, o rapaz que Sakura observava poucos minutos atrás – Agente podia chamar os meninos para ir tambem!! – Ao terminar de falar o sorriso estampado no rosto de Ino, era extremamente malicioso.

Sakura soltou um resmungo de irritação. Céus, ela não perdia a chance de provocá-la, pensou.

– Mas você não muda mesmo ein Ino, você não ta namorando? – Tenten provocou.

– Só porque agente vai chamar os meninos, não quer dizer que tenhamos que fazer alguma coisa. Eu por exemplo, vou só pra me divertir, não vou fazer nada de mais... Acho... melhor, espero né. E tambem, eu terminei com o Shino ontem. – soltou um risinho baixo – agora, o que VOCÊS vão fazer, com certeza não é problema meu. – finalizou, observando a reação de cada uma das colegas, o que podia fazer? Estava inspirada hoje.

Antes que aquilo virasse uma discussão, Sakura interveio.

– É, pode ser. – começou – que dia vai ser? – perguntou simplesmente.

– Sábado.

– Amanhã?

– É. Se hoje é sexta, consequentemente amanhã é sábado sabia? – Ino respondeu irônica e se encaminhou até a mesa de Sasuke.

Sakura observava de longe a amiga conversando com o rapaz, aquilo não ia dar em boa coisa, pensou. Quando ela voltou com um sorriso mais que perceptível, Sakura teve certeza que não ia ser uma boa idéia.

– O Sasuke falou que vai, e que vai chamar os garotos tambem. – Ino deu a noticia.

– O grupinho ai de trás, será que poderia colaborar e ir cada um para os seus lugares? – a professora perguntou.

Os alunos se encaminharam cada um para sua carteira.

– Muito obrigada – a professora agradeceu.

Depois de uma aula cansativa e chata, o ultimo sinal da manhã e da semana bateu. Ino Gritou de longe, de costas e já andando:

– Amanhã. Nove horas. – e foi embora na direção oposta ao dos outros.

Ao chegar em casa Sakura foi direto ao computador, e ao abrir o MSN percebeu que o namorado estava online.

**MSN On**

Sakura diz: Amor

Sai diz: Oi amor, que bom q vc entro… tava precisando falar com vc.

Sakura diz: pod falar.

Sai diz: Saki, esse namoro nosso, a distancia, c num acha q ta estranho naum?

Sakura diz: depende né. Agora, eu num posso menti. Acho q atrapalha agent a conhecer pessoas novas.

Sai diz: tamb tava pensand a mesm coisa.

Sakura diz: isso ke dize q vc ta querend termina?!

Sai diz: é Saki, eu acho que num ta dando certo mais.

Sakura diz: tud bem intaum.

Sai diz: sem problemas intaum? Amigos?

Sakura diz: pod ser!! Tenhu ki sai. Xau.

Sai diz: xau. Fik com Deus.

Sakura acaba de sair...

**MSN Off**

Bom, não podia dizer que tinha gostado do termino do namoro, mas, por outro lado, tambem não estava triste e... A quem estava querendo enganar, não estava triste de maneira alguma, já tinha dias que este namoro a estava incomodando. Foi melhor assim, pensou.

**...**

É... agora não podia mais voltar atrás, principalmente porque viu o grupo de amigos chegando cada vez mais perto.

À medida que o pessoal foi se aproximando, pode perceber quem realmente tinha ido, e quem tinha dado o bolo. Sua decepção foi tão grande ao perceber que Sasuke não tinha aparecido que as amigas perceberam na hora, Ino chegou perto dela e cochichou:

– Relaxa Saki.

Meu Deus. Que amiga mais cara-de-pau e insensível eu fui arrumar, pensou. Como podia relaxar se o garoto de quem gostava nem se dera ao trabalho de ir assistir um filme com a turma... E principalmente com ela?

Já tinham comprado o ingresso e se encaminhavam a sala de cinema, quando sentiu seu braço ser agarrado, era Ino.

– Espera um pouco. – ela lhe disse com uma calma inacreditável na voz.

Fez uma careta e esperou.

Seu coração deu um salto mortal quando, de longe, ela pode observar um vulto atravessar a rua correndo. Era ele, era Sasuke! E estava mais bonito do que nunca.

Quando Sasuke chegou perto das duas garotas, cumprimentou Ino com um simples "Oi"e Sakura com um beijo no rosto, e não pode deixar de reparar em Sakura, que estava deslumbrante, mesmo que a roupa fosse simples.

Sakura sorriu, e, quando olhou para o lado, Ino já não estava mais lá! Traidora sem vergonha, pensou. Voltou-se novamente para Sasuke, e ele estava lhe sorrindo.

– Ainda falta um pouco para o filme começar, então onde esta o seu namorado? – sempre direto, pensou.

– Bem... É que não estava mais dando certo, então nos resolvemos terminar.

– Hum, sinto muito. – com certeza ele não sentia muito, percebeu pelo tom de voz usado por ele. Parecia até feliz – então... Deixando os momentos emo's pra depois, que tal agente entrar para assistir o filme.

– Até parece, o único emo que eu conheço aqui é você. – falou brincando.

Ele encaminhou-se para a porta de entrada do cinema, e parou quando percebeu que ela não estava o seguindo, virou-se para trás e pegou-a pela mão, e, no momento em que sua pele tocou a dela houve uma pequena descarga elétrica, transportando-se em seus corpos junto com seu sangue, bombeando rápido como as batidas acelerados de seus corações, ele olhou-a nos olhos, se perdendo naquele verde intenso.

Quando voltou a terra, percebeu o quanto estava perto dela, afastou-se e a puxou pela mão alegando:

– Vem o filme já vai começar.

Ao entrarem na sala puderam perceber que alem do pessoal da sua turma só havia mais umas duas ou três pessoas.

Sakura sentou-se uma fileira atrás das colegas. Hinata estava com Naruto, o garoto de quem gostava, e pelo que sabia ele iria pedi-la em namoro hoje. Tenten conversava animadamente com o "amigo" Neji, Temari estava aos amassos com um garoto amigo de Sasuke, chamado Shikamaru e Ino estava no clima de romance tambem, com o ruivinho por quem ela sempre fora apaixonada, percebeu que o rapaz fazia carinho em seu braço, sorriu, ela merecia alguém que a fizesse feliz.

Sasuke sentou-se ao lado de Sakura, passou o braço ao redor dos ombros dela e se aproximou um pouco, mas parou por ali, ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e por ali ficou.

Enquanto o resto do pessoal saía da sala de cinema, Sakura e Sasuke continuaram sentados nas cadeiras, isso, porque Sakura havia pegado no sono. Sasuke chegou bem perto de seu ouvido e chamou bem baixinho para não assustá-la, bem, não adiantou muito, pois ela virou o rosto de uma forma brusca e acabou colando seus lábios nos de Sasuke desajeitado e acidentalmente, mas o aprofundamento do beijo... Com certeza não foi acidental. Beijaram-se com paixão, amor e carinho, e quando o ar faltou-lhes nos pulmões separaram-se devagar. Sasuke observou-lhe as faces coradas e o sorriso bobo brincando em seus lábios, e que lábios! Como sentira falta deles. Daquele mesmo sorriso que lhe era dado agora, e do quanto era bom ficar ao seu lado, amar e ser amado.

– Senti tanto a sua falta. – ele disse de uma vez, observando a surpresa na face dela, com certeza não imaginava que Sasuke lhe dissesse uma coisa dessas.

– Tambem senti a sua, e você não imagina o quanto! – foi a vez dele de ficar surpreso, pois depois de um mês de termino de namoro ela já estava namorando com o tal Sai, e, diante dessa confissão, tomou-lhe os lábios nos seus mais uma vez.

Quando novamente se separaram, Sakura viu aquele sorriso que tanto amava estampado na face do rapaz e comentou:

– Sabe, adoro esse sorriso... Porque quando eu estou prestes a deixar de gostar de você, vejo ele, então, só consigo te amar mais.

– Quer namorar comigo, esquecer os erros que cometemos no passado, começando do zero? – aquela pergunta a pegou desprevenida, mas estava feliz, extremamente feliz.

– Quero, e nada poderia me deixar mais feliz.

Ele lhe provou o contrario quando novamente selou seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado, e ela teve certeza que tudo poderia melhorar sempre.

– Adoro seu sorriso. – ele comentou casualmente, depois de se separarem ofegantes.

E a partir daquele momento, vários sorrisos mudariam suas vidas e futuros.

**Owari**


End file.
